The Mission That Went Wrong
by lovelyangel007
Summary: They departed shortly afterwards, towards what they though would be a simple mission........His body felt numb. Although it was not because of the cold, far from that. Actually, Naruto wanted to feel numb, he wished the numb would take the pain away.
1. The Beginning

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Mission That Went Wrong**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Naruto looked up at the sky as the glittering snow slowing fell down from the heavens. The air was cold, and as he took in a large breath, his throat felt sore.

His body felt numb. Although it was not because of the cold, far from that. Actually, Naruto wanted to feel numb; he wished the numb would take the pain away. However, the pain was still there. It seemed to clench at his chest, contracting it, making it hard for him to breathe. The pain of loss, the pain of death.

Naruto was a Shinobi, a killer. Yet, he could not face death of his loved ones; of his precious people.

**Flashback**

"_The Village of Rock!?!" exclaimed Naruto surprised._

"_Yes," Tsunade answered with a sigh, "Our communications with Iwagakure has been very limited since the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. I am sending you, Sakura and Shikamaru there to represent Konoha."_

"_But why, who cares about those dam Rock-nins, give me a better mission!" complained Naruto, only to be answered by a blow to the head from Sakura._

"_Baka! It's important because if we are not careful with our relationship with Iwagakure we might start a new war that might lead to a new Great Shinobi War." Sakura said in an exasperated tone._

"_Precisely, and it would be very disastrous for Konoha." said Tsunade._

'_How troublesome' though Shikamaru as he asked "And what are we to do once we get there?"_

"_There will be a convoy waiting for you at border of the Grass country and the Earth country. They will escort you the village of Hijakin where the Festival of Yuki-"_

"_Festival of Yuki!? What's that?" interrupted Naruto._

"_I was about to say before you interrupted me Naruto," Tsunade said a hint of anger in her voice. "As I was saying, they will escort you to the village of Hijakin where the Festival of Yuki is taking place. The Festival of Yuki is a Festival celebrated once a year in the country of Earth. They celebrate the coming of winter and the snow it brings with it."_

"_It snows there?" asks Naruto._

"_Slightly more North, yes." Tsunade answered. "Once you guys get there, you are to participate in the festivities to show Konoha's goodwill. We are doing this, this year, because of their new Kage. He seems to be more open to contact with Konoha. So please, do not make any mistakes while you are there. This is very important. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama." The three sixteen years old replied._

"_But then, were not going to Iwagakure?" asked Shikamaru in his usual lazy voice._

"_No, I don't believe they trust us enough." She answered. "You leave tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM, west gate. You are dismissed."_

_Outside of the hokage's office Shikamaru leaves the other two with a wave, mumbling that he has a game a shouji to play with Asuma._

_Naruto and Sakura continue their way, outside the building and down the streets of Konoha. Naruto looks up at the sky, it was dusk, and the sun was slowly disappearing of view._

"_See you tomorrow, Naruto." Sakura said._

"_Good-bye, Sakura-chan!" answered Naruto with his big grin._

_Naruto continued to walk around Konoha for some time and then decided to go eat a few bowls of Ramen at Ichiraku's before his mission. (Who knows they might not have Ramen down there)_

_After sitting down on a stool and calling out to the owner for a miso bowl, Naruto realized that someone else was sitting at the bar._

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Yo." Kakashi answered with his usual bored tone. He seemed to be finished eating. 'Why do I always miss the chance of seeing his face, dam that mask' Naruto though._

"_I have a mission with Sakura-chan and Shikamaru. I'm leaving tomorrow." Naruto said excitedly. He hadn't had a major mission for a few weeks and couldn't wait to get into some action._

"_Hmm, what's the mission?" he asked._

"_It's in the Earth country. Where representing Konoha down there to keep good impression for those Rock-nins. The old hag wants the relationship between us to get better." Naruto answered rolling his eyes._

"_Earth country?" Kakashi asked surprised._

"_Yah, why?" Naruto asked eyeing Kakashi curiously._

"_Nothing…" he said while getting up. "I'll see you when you get back. Bye" He clapped money on the counter and left._

_After slurping up his last noodles of Ramen, he decided it was time for him to go home._

_Naruto arrived at his apartment and went to bed. He laid there starring at the ceiling for a while, thinking about Kakashi's reaction to the mention of the Rock-nins. Naruto shrugged it off and went to sleep._

_**The next morning**_

_Naruto woke up to the irritating sound of his alarm clock. '6:00 AM, Arghhh why did that old hag have to make us leave so dam early!'_

_He unwillingly got out of his cozy bed and went to shower. Once that was done, he got dressed and ate. He then left his apartment and started going towards the West entrance of Konoha._

_He got there around 7:00 and meet with Sakura and Shikamaru who were standing next to Tsunade._

"_Alright, good luck you three, and remember don't do anything rash that could offend them." Tsunade said waving them off._

_They departed shortly afterwards into the dense forest outside of the West entrance, towards what they though would be a simple mission._

**ABOUT: (This could help you with questions you may have)**

-Yes it's short, but considering the time it took me too write it…don't complain! xD

-This is suppose to have started with Naruto in a certain state (I'm evil xD), and then continued in a flashback that should eventually explain why he's in that state.

-My writing skills are not perfect. So don't bother me with reviews that only have comments about that. I'd like comments about the story itself (Yes, I know, you don't know much yet)

-If your wondering about what was the hole thing with Kakashi. You have to have read Kakashi Gaiden to understand.


	2. To Grass country

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Mission That Went Wrong**

**Chapter 2: The Rock-nins**

_They continued on through the forest, jumping from branch to branch. They soon reached a small lake that seemed to glow in the bright sun of a typical day in Konoha. Konoha was famous for its hot and humid summers. But as winter was coming, the weather seemed to cool down a little. Nonetheless, it was still warm. There had never been a drop of snow in Konoha before, and probably never will be._

_Naruto was eager to see colder weather for a change._

"_It will take 4 days to reach the border of the Grass country. Then I'll take us one day to cross the Grass country to the Rock border. The convoy will be waiting for us in 5 days near Lake Kato. We better get there in time or Tsunade-sama won't be happy,__"__ said Shikamaru with a pained expression on his face, as if thinking about what Tsunade would do if they did anything to offend the Rock-nins._

"_Yah, Yah, Let's go." responded Naruto impatiently. Shikamaru always organized things unerringly._

_They traveled during the whole day only stopping at noon for a lunch break. Once the sun was down, and the moon hung in the sky, they put up their campsite and ate. The night was cool and it sent shivers down Naruto's spine._

**End of Flashback**

Like on that night, Naruto felt cold. However, it was different. Naruto couldn't get himself to believe what was happening. Things were moving so fast, out of his control. His friends were in danger or in the worst case scenario dead. "They're not dead" Naruto kept telling himself. He had to keep his faith up, or his will would crumble. The pain was still there. Naruto was afraid. But Naruto was never afraid, was he?

He started running towards the destination that would conclude all of this. "I have to save them" Naruto said to himself, determination back into his eyes. His chest seemed to loosen. Naruto still had hope.

---

**Authors Note:**

Okay, to whoever is even interested in this story... I will probably discontinue it.

I've just lost my inspiration for it. ( I just feel like writing about other things.

That's why the chapter is so short, it's what was supose to be the beginning of the second chapter. . I didn't want it to go to waste so i decide to post it, but I'm probably not going to continue this story. Sorry. (


End file.
